Krosmoz Wiki:Category policy
Choosing content categories Every article on the wiki should be placed under at least one category (in case of doubt, use Category:Categorization needing review, described below). The questions to ask yourself to pick the best categories could be summed up as follows: *What group/concept does the content fall under? *Is there more precise grouping between that category and the article subject, that I could use instead? Let's take the example of a character: Goultard. Goultard is a character, so he would fall under Creatures. But we can be much more precise than that, since having hundreds of articles right under category Creatures wouldn't be ideal. Looking at the category tree, we can see he fits under Sapient races > Humans > Classes > Iops. So the best category to apply would be Iops. We would not also add Classes, Humans, Sapient races and Creatures to this article since it is already under them by implication. The question "What is Goultard" can also be answered by "A demigod." Since that falls under a different branch, Creatures > Sapient races > Divinities > Demigods, it is appropriate to also categorize the article under Demigods. By doing this, we allow readers to find relevant results when they browse categories down to the Iops branch and down to the Demigods branch, depending on what kind of content they are looking for. And equally importantly, we don't clutter every intermediary subcategory on the way to the narrower categories. Therefore, it is acceptable to have more than one category on an article as long as one is not a subcategory of another. Overview of content categories All articles pertaining to the wiki's subject (rather than content management or community relations) should fall somewhere under Category:Content. The following explains the top-level categories used to sort this varied information. We use "top-level category" to designate categories that define the major types of Content and are so broad that they will rarely have articles placed directly under them. ;Ankama :This top-level category is for most information that does not describe the Krosmoz itself, but rather the companies and individuals creating it. It can include articles describing various studios, artists, authors, etc. and other information related to the Krosmoz from a real-world perspective. Unlike most others, this category does not aim to be exhaustive, but rather to bring together "meta" content that adds valuable information and context to the wiki's topics. ;Creatures :Creatures serves three main purposes. First, all characters fall under this top-level category, usually somewhere under Sapient races. Divinities in particular have their own subcategory and include the gods and demigods of the World of Twelve, but also all other spiritual and divine forces of the universe. Lastly, animals and non-civilized monsters will fall under Animals. ;Culture :This top-level category is a bit vague compared to most and is meant for articles that describe more social aspects of the Krosmoz. Factions will describe various groups of characters such as clans, ruling bodies, famous adventuring parties, etc. Celebrations explores the various festive days of the world, which are often tied to real-world holidays. Objects of note lists various kinds of objects that are unique to the Krosmoz and individual items of fame. Several more topics that are difficult to categorize precisely may fall directly under Culture. ;History :Articles that describe events are placed under Primordial, Dofus or Wakfu history, or directly under History if they span all three. Articles that are not focused on a particular event but describe events extensively may also be placed under these categories, such as pages relating the history of a race or faction along with other facts about them. ;Krosmoz :Subcategories and articles under Krosmoz all describe physical locations ranging from towns, regions or oceans to planets and dimensions. Many of them will fall under World of Twelve and its subcategories. Take note that specific categories such as Cities of the World of Twelve are used rather than simply Cities, as other worlds may need a category for their cities and category names must be unique. ;Products :The Products tree presents the various products released by Ankama (and others) that feature the Krosmoz in any way. It branches off into Animation, Books and Games, each going up to two levels further into specialization. Referencing the tree view at Category:Products should be self-explanatory. ;Science :Science articles describe the inner workings of the Krosmoz, such as the forces at play, and how characters of the setting use science in general, for example how they measure time or how magic works. Organization and management categories Several other categories can be useful to manage content on the wiki and they should be set as appropriate. The complete list can be found at Category:Organization, but below are some of the most frequently used ones. ;Article stubs :Short articles that do not provide comprehensive information should always be tagged using the template until they are made sufficiently complete. can also be used to bring attention to specific inadequate sections of an article, but does not categorize articles it is used on, so it should be used for minor issues. ;Candidates for deletion :Bad pages can be marked for deletion using the template. ;Disambiguation pages :When an article name is ambiguous, it may be a good idea to make a disambiguation page for the main component of its title using , as was done with Dofus and Wakfu. ;When in doubt... :Category:Categorization needing review was created to bring attention to articles whose categorization is insufficient, excessive or otherwise questionable, when the user reporting the issue is not sure how to fix it. This category may also be found on articles that only seem to fit under broad categories, such as characters whose race and class is unknown that may fall under Sapient races. Pages in this category should be monitored for fixing, and used as a basis to create new categories where needed. Category:Policy